


matrimony

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [48]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent and Aurora are joined in matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matrimony

The silver thread glints in the sun as Maleficent weaves it into Aurora's hair. When she finishes, she twists it up and pins it into place. Aurora turns around, smiles and says, “It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That is your tradition. In the Moors, we have no such beliefs. Besides, my Beastie, however could I keep my hands to myself?” Maleficent wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her close.

Aurora leans her head on the fairy's shoulder until Diaval flies in and Maleficent changes him to his human form. The man nods. “It's time, my ladies.”

Skipping forward, the blonde takes Diaval's hand. Maleficent watches them until she can't see them anymore.

The dark-haired man smiles down at Aurora. “Are you ready for this?”

“Very much so.”

“Maleficent's more excited than she lets on, too. Let's go get you two married!”

Maleficent takes to the skies, circling the gathering of people a few times before landing at the altar. She smiles at Aurora as Diaval leads her up the center aisle until she's standing before Maleficent. The fairy loses herself in the cerulean depths of Aurora's eyes.

She looks up at the bright blue sky as the priest begins to speak and for the first time in her life, she feels all the weight being lifted from her shoulders. Maleficent smiles brightly at her beloved.


End file.
